villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirage
Mirage is one of the primary villains of the Aladdin television series. A devious goddess of evil, Mirage is a highly accomplished sorceress. She is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the second Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Beginnings Oberati may be close to gods, but sometimes they can be just as human as the rest of us. Mirage was an Oberati that lived in Egypt, and was, at first, a rather kindly deity. She primarily spent her days using her magic to create images and phenomena for her own entertainment. Mirage very seldom interacted with humans. When she did it was simply to provide rain or give directions to the lost. It was on one day an expedition from New York visited Egypt. Mirage witnessed, and found herself infatuated with the expedition leader; Eli Pandarus. Eli was searching for a particular tomb that contained a trove of magical artifacts. Fact of the matter was, a large amount of magic was needed to open the door to the tomb. Mirage overheard Eli's plight and immediately rushed to his assistance. Mirage agreed to open the tomb for Eli using her magic, for the sake of Eli's 'exploration'. Unbeknownst to Eli, the treasures were all property of the Oberati, but Mirage was far too distracted by her own feelings for Eli to think of the consequences. What's the harm in Eli just taking a few pictures and such? As promised, Mirage opened the ancient tomb. Inside, a massive collection of magic treasures waited. Eli was salivating as he and his minions opened up large burlap sacks with which they collected all of the treasure they could. Mirage tried to stop them but Eli couldn't be halted. Using his pair wands that he found in the trove and uses to this day, Eli stunned mirage and stole all of the treasures, leaving Mirage despondent. Oberon summoned Mirage before him. He was enraged that his treasure was stolen. Mirage begged for mercy but was granted none. Oberon ultimately banished Mirage from Avalon. A highly demoralized Mirage began to ache, and then darken. She blamed Eli for her banishment, a hatred that slowly blossomed into a hatred of all humans. Mirage resolved to devote her existence to tormenting humans. Imitating Egyptian deities and causing destructive illusions, Mirage became an etrnal bane to humanity. Pre War: Helping a Pharaoh Staying outside of the affairs of other people, Mirage is suddenly visited by Pharaoh Seti's son, Rameses. The latter begs the goddess to help him restore his kingdom to it's former state, after the priest Mumm-Ra plummets it to darkness, sending Rameses' parents to custody. While Mirage was not interested in the pharaoh's offer, she changes her mind, when he points out that Mumm-Ra establishes his religion, by worshiping the Ancient Spirits of Evil, creatures once banished by the Oberati themselves. To that end, she decides to help him at all cost. Defeating Mumm-Ra When Mirage and Rameses break out in the middle of Mumm-Ra's ritual, the mummy priest orders their arrest by his minions. While Hotep and Huy were dealing with Mumm-Ra's minions, Mirage confronts Mumm-Ra personally, with Mumm-Ra assuming his real nature, as Mumm-Ra the Everliving. Despite that her own magic doesn't weaken the mummy priest, Mirage sets a trap for him, as she blasts him several times with powerfull magic, reverting Mumm-Ra into his previous state. However, before she could kill him, Mumm-Ra enters in one tomb, sealing himself on it, much to Mirage's fury. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Initial Conflicts with Mumm-Ra During the events of the second war, Rameses frees Mumm-Ra from his prison due to grief after the death of his son. One of Mumm-Ra's first actions is to ensure Mirage's defeat. To this end, he orders his minions, Grune and Slithe, to wipe Mirage out. Mirage takes down a small squadron of Slithe's men, using her magic to overwhelm the infantry and walker divisions. She summons a team of goblins to wipe the generals out, but Grune disintegrates them with his club. Grune attacks Mirage herself, only to be disarmed; Mirage is more than ready. The generals retreat, but Mirage becomes aware of the newfound threat to her life. Affairs in Agrabah As Mumm-Ra's attack leaves her somewhat dazed, Mirage takes refuge in Agrabah, run by Abis Mal and Mechanicles. The two lesser villains cede most of the control of the city to her. Mirage also adds Ayam Aghoul and the Mukhtar to the alliance's number, hoping to secure her power. Mirage arrives just in time to encounter the forces of Skeletor, a powerful sorcerer trying to take over most of the world. Mirage acts quickly, downing one of Skeletor's warriors with her magic. She is helpless, however, to stop Skeletor and his minions from mowing down her henchmen one by one. Mirage's main opponent is Evil Lyn, Skeletor's second-in-command. Mirage tries to deal with Lyn indirectly, summoning a shape-shifting creature, in the form of a whirl dragon. But Lyn is not intimidated and disintegrates the dragon with little effort. Outclassed by the sheer number of opponents, Mirage flees Agrabah. Queen of the Jungle Mirage flees into the wild, hoping to weaken Skeletor's alliance by taking out the members one by one. She hires the spider, Anansi, to kill off Skeletor's most deranged warrior, Beast Man. The spider dies in the process. Mirage then travels to the Pridelands, allying with Zira so they might take down Mumm-Ra. Nonetheless, Mirage reveals her presence to Mumm-Ra when she sends the tracker, Kaynar, packing. This move also puts off one of Mirage's new allies, Shere Khan, all the more. But Khan is defeated when Beast Man follows Mirage to the Pridelands. Skeletor's warrior flees, leaving Zira the opportunity to hire Tublat. Mirage is pleased with this new movement. Vs Mumm-Ra Mirage and Zira enter the spirit realm in hopes of killing Mumm-Ra. During the fight, the mummy transforms into Mumm-Ra the Everliving and kills Zira. Mirage summons her fire cats to kill him, but he merely absorbs their energy. Mirage tires of the fight and unleashes her most powerful magic. Mumm-Ra struggles to maintain his position, but Scar emerges from the spirit realm and knocks him away. Mirage flees the spirit realm, repudiated by Scar. She vows to return. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Released Mirage takes the role of Conquest, one of the Dark Horsemen of the Apocalypse. She is released from the Hellgate by Ursula and Hecate, though sacrificing Ariel, in order to summon her in the mortal world. Mirage's role as Conquest is not furthermore explained, due to the series discontinuity, after the airing of the first round of the series. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Sorceress Category:Lucifer Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Jafar's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Sexy villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Animal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Clawed Villains Category:1994 introductions Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Children of Oberon Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Toffee Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Bill Cypher Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Vs Aku Category:Bebe Neuwirth